Never to Fade (redone)
by Psychotik Break
Summary: Light begins to glow, through the darkness it slashes, the truth about yourself may flow, through your heart its flashes, love never found has made you weep. But, someone has found you, you are given a love that is yours to cherish and keep. This is something foreign, something new, I love him and he loves me, he has allowed me to be happy and free. Never to fade. WARNING: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**My friend gave this story to me to edit and continue writing that is exactly what I will be doing. I will be editing and uploading all the chapters again and adding more as well. Hopefully if you still look forward to reading this I'll keep you interested. I am still new to writing so critiques are welcomed as long as you're not rude or an ass about it. It's not hard to critique nicely. Read some reviews where people were concerned with lemons…it is rated M for a reason not just language and future violence…ummm duh. There will be sex scenes. I'm warning you now, so I would prefer it if I don't get future reviews complaining about that. If you don't like something you don't have to read it. That simple, I hope. Also, read reviews about how people were concerned on how Iggy could "see" things I will be editing all the chapters. Another thing wish to say to whomever will read this story now, characters will be OUT of context. As much as I did like Maximum Ride I'd prefer to have the characters take on the personalities I wanted them to have in the story, I will take advice or critique but please don't say the character is not acting the way they should be, I want them not in character.**

**Thanks, and to whom ever will read or continue to read this story reviews and critiques are welcomed and you're AWESOME!**


	2. New Thoughts

NEW THOUGHTS

**Fang's P.O.V**

I slowly awoke to the brightness that had entered my room. Something smelt…good. I sniff the air and the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast fills my senses. _Iggy…._

Suddenly there was a knock at my door and Max enters my room.

"Morning sleepy." She smirks as she fell beside me on the bed.

"Morning." I said groggily not really wanting to be bothered at the moment.

Max lays her head on my chest, "How'd you sleep?"

"How do I normally sleep?" I ask sarcastically.

"Fang you hardly ever sleep."

"My point exactly." I get out of bed and pull on a simple black t-shirt.

"Well Iggy is making breakfast sandwiches so you better hurry before there are all gone and you go hungry." She gives me a quick peck on the lips and heads out of the room.

As of recently Max and I's relationship hadn't been going smoothly. We were both about to turn nineteen, Iggy included, and we had started our freshman year of college. We never really had much time for each other. The little time we did have Max wanted to go out on dates, while I just wanted to stay in the dorm Iggy and I shared, though I was usually alone. Now that we all were on winter break for Christmas and New Year's we had plenty of time on our hands, yet I still didn't want to go out on dates and such. I didn't feel like I wanted to go out, and more or less be around her much. We had been together for going on three years now, and I knew she loved me, but now I began to question if I felt the same way she did. I sigh annoyed at myself for not really knowing my feelings towards Max and because I really didn't want to go downstairs and be around the Flock. However, my stomach growling made me change my pajama pants for some straight black jeans and I headed downstairs to enjoy Iggy's "famous" breakfast sandwiches.

"Iggy these are by far the best!" Nudge exclaims enthusiastically.

"I knew you would say that." Iggy smirks happily and returns to cooking more sandwiches for Max, himself, and I.

"Hey does anyone know about Nudge's new boyfriend?" Gazzy interjects loudly in the silent filled room.

Nudge gives Gazzy a death stare across the table.

"No, we haven't heard. Care to tell us Nudge?" Max smiles happily at Nudge and leans against my chest.

I sigh uneasily and didn't really listen into the Flock's discussion. Instead my thoughts drift towards wanting to escape there and just spread my wings and fly for a while. I was quickly jerked back to reality as everyone was smiling and Nudge was blushing.

"Time to go eat." Max intertwines our fingers as she guides me to the table.

After breakfast we all tell Iggy how great of a job he did with breakfast. Max and Ella go out shopping, Gazzy goes to go play in a paintball gun contest, Nudge went to the movies with her boyfriend, Chris, and Angel went to go spend the day and night with a couple of her friends. And of course Max's mom…our mom went on a long vacation with some colleague. That left Iggy and I together at the house. So far we weren't having a good time. Iggy was angry about something and was sulking on the couch.

"Iggy what's wrong? You've been sulking around for the entire day so far." I sit on the couch beside him.

"Her, them…everyone."

"Care to enlighten me by what you mean?" I stare at him.

Iggy glares before he starts angrily, "That Max never lets me really go out anywhere. She is so damn protective. So is the Flock, yeah I care about them and all, but everyone is really beginning to piss me off. I can't go out and have fun like Nudge, Max, you, or anyone can. If I do go out Max has to be right there by my side. It's like they think I'm fragile and will break. When we were on our own with the School trying to capture us I could always hold my own, and now since that is no longer the case they completely change how they look at me!" he finishes yelling loudly.

I stare at him slightly taken aback. Iggy was never one to yell, curse yes, but not yell. "That's not entirely true. I do not treat you any differently than I have before, nor has Angel or your girlfriend Ella.

Iggy smiles slightly and laughs quietly, "Yeah, guess you're right, still angers me sometimes."

I sit there and think for a while. "I'm going to go flying, care to join?"

He smirks at me. "Why the hell not."

We walk to the back porch spread our cramped fourteen foot wings and take to the air, strongly moving our wings to gain altitude and speed quickly.

We fly for an hour or so before we decide to land near a lake and rest for a bit. I lean against a tree as Iggy stares off in the distance across the lake.

"Thanks." Iggy says warmly.

"For what?" I ask from where I was.

"Treating me like I'm an equal to you."

"Well I would have to; you're the best damn cook there is." We both laugh at my stupid comment and wait in silence for dusk to come before we head back to the house so Iggy can cook dinner.


	3. Venting and a Sudden Surprise

VENTING AND A SUDDEN SURPRISE

**Fang's P.O.V**

As Iggy and I near the house we see all the lights on and the Flock, including Ella, scurrying around. Max is pissed…

Iggy and I slow our speed and gracefully drop from the sky and land in the back yard.

"They're here!" Angel screams back in the house. She stares at us. "Good luck guys, Max is overly angry with you guys, specifically you Fang." She stares at me and I sigh heavily.

Max appears with red eyes, disheveled hair and makeup. That's a first…

"Where the hell were you guys?" Max glares at Iggy and then me.

"We went out for a fly. What's the problem with that?" Iggy speaks, annoyed.

"The problem is neither of you left a note, told anyone where you were going or anything! I had to call Angel back from her sleepover to see if she could find you with her thoughts. I was worried, we were worried. Fang, how could you guys just fly off, especially since this is a new area and Iggy-"

Max was cut off mid-sentence. "Max shut your fucking mouth! Why must you treat me like I'm some little kid who can't make it on their own? I've been through as many fights as you have, I have not been killed. I've managed to make highly dangerous explosives with Gazzy without either of us being blown up. I'm the best damn cook there is in this family! So please explain to me why you are so damn protective over me! I am not fragile!" Iggy finishes his speech breathing heavily and almost in tears.

Max looks stunned and taken aback by Iggy's outburst. I just stand there and watch her reaction along with the Flock's.

"Iggy…I'm sorry, I just… I'm the leader and it's my job to take care of the Flock. I was just trying to protect you."

Iggy relaxes some, but says still annoyed. "Thanks, but no thanks, I'm fine, I don't need any special protection." He spreads his wings and jumps into the sky and takes off.

"Iggy!" Max spreads her wings to take off after him, but I stop her.

"Let him go. He's strong; he'll be back once he cools off."

"You knew. You knew he was upset with us." She accuses me.

"Not really. I only found out after all of you guys were gone and he was angry and moping around the house. He did his venting and yelling to me earlier today." I walk away and head up towards the room.

I take off my clothes and walk into the bathroom turning the hot water on. I step inside and let the water wash over my back and wings, allowing my muscles to relax. There is a knock at the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"It's me dear, let me in." Max's voice whispers through the door.

I get out of the shower and unlock the door then walk back to the shower. Max grabs my wrist and yanks me towards her smashing her lips against mine and shoving her tongue into my mouth. My eyes widen in shock and surprise.

I push her away. "What the fuck?"


	4. What Never Was

WHAT NEVER WAS

**Fang's P.O.V**

I stare at Max's brown eyes in disbelief.

She looks hurt and slightly angered. "What do you mean? Can I not kiss my boyfriend?"

It took me a second to remember I was even with her…_damn I must be a bad partner._

I come up with a quick lame excuse. "Not in the shower when I'm naked."

"Fang I've seen you naked before."

"Yes but if you get in here and begin kissing me it's going to lead to things I'm not ready for." I blush slightly, since it's partially the truth.

"Yeah I know, you aren't ready for sex. But you we both have self-control especially you. We'll be fine." She steps close to me again.

"Max I said no." I place my hand on her chest and speak firmly.

"Fine spoil sport. I'll wait for you to get out." She huffs and walks out of the bathroom.

I glare and yank the shower curtain shut and turn the water to full heat closing my eyes to the slight burning running over my skin. _Max…I just don't love you_. Maybe I never did, we were foolish back then. I sigh and get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me, preparing a little speech that was about to hurt someone deeply. I open the door and don't see Max anywhere. Maybe she's gone out. Thankful for me she did. Nudge was going on a special date with her boyfriend and wanted a dress for the occasion. I pull on some black shorts and a black shirt before heading down stairs. It doesn't take long for me to hear sad voices and someone crying. I sneak down the stairs a little further…childish I know…

"Ella I'm sorry. I'm trying to make this work. You know I am." Iggy's voice sounds strained and saddened.

I hear sniffles_-Ella_. "I know you are Iggy but maybe we should just break it off. There's no point continuing something that can never be." I hear her blow her nose.

"Ella…I know you love me, but I don't feel the same. I'm sorry…I've asked you sacrifice a lot for what you're doing for me now. I have no idea what the others would think. I don't deserve your love Ella…please don't give it to me. I can only return it as a brother, nothing more."

"Iggy even if you don't love me. I'll still be doing what I am now for you. I care about you too much to see you banished because of something stupid like this."

Not wanting to be an ease dropper anymore I head back upstairs to the balcony and spread my semi-damp wings and jump to the roof of the house. The sun is bright and hot and I stretch out my wings to let them dry. Seems Ella and Iggy are in the same situation as Max and I…at least they have the balls to confront each other about it.

I jump from the roof and my powerful wings propel me up into the afternoon sky. I fly for several hours enjoying the peace and quiet up in the blue sky, till a little thing called a cell phone interrupts the serenity.

_Max…_."Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Max's voice is angry.

"I went out flying. Why?"

"We were supposed to talk or do you not remember?"

"Yea well you weren't there when I got out, so I went for a fly. You will just have to suck it up till I return." I said slowly but angrily, and then I snap the phone shut. _Bitch…_ughhh what happened to the Flock…I turn around and begin to head for home…or what should have been home.

By the time I get back home the only ones in the house are Iggy, Ella, and of course Max.

"Ready to talk?" I land gracefully on the porch and walk in staring at Max in annoyance.

"I've been ready to talk jerk! You're the one who flew off!" Max screams.

"You were gone when I got out of the shower. I had no reason to stay around and wait for your ass to get back." I tower over her and keep eye contact.

"Yes you should have waited." She lowers her voice which seems to take an edge of sadness to it. "We need to talk, we haven't been acting like a couple in a while."

I stare at her then at Iggy and Ella who begin to walk out of the room. "Yes we do need to talk. Max…"

"Tell me the truth do you want to be together or not? Cause I love you, and you are acting so distant." Max's eyes begin to tear up.

I stare into her chocolate eyes for a moment before I answer...It's now or never…"I don't love you Max, I'm not sure I ever really did." I watch her crumple to the floor before I run back out onto the porch and spread my wings again. I hear her cries and screams. _Sorry Max…my heart isn't in it though. It never was…_

As I'm flying off closer towards the sunset I hear a noise behind me. I turn around and see a figure with 14 foot pale, auburn wings turned bright red against the sunset, red blonde hair, and pale, blue eyes..._Iggy…._


	5. Porn and Alcohol

PORN AND ALCOHOL

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Iggy and I continue to fly in silence for an hour or so.

Why did I wait this long to tell Max this? I should have done it sooner, like when I first started thinking about the problems, maybe she wouldn't have been hurt so bad. Ugh…fuck…maybe I should be honest with myself as well…I wasn't all that attracted to her. Damnit all to hell… I laugh at myself and my thoughts. Cruel, cruel, cruel me… I laugh some more. "Iggy we're gona land here." I shout over my shoulder.

We flap our wings slowly, losing altitude before we finally land on the ground near the lake we were at earlier, that day.

"Funny how hell can break loose all in one day." Iggy stands beside me and stares in the direction of the already set sun. I nod my head in agreement. "So what happened between you and Max?"

I stare into the distance, "I just wasn't into it, especially not my heart. I don't think it ever was. But honestly I was kind of in a fog for these past several years, and I think I was just settling because I didn't bother to find out on my own. She's just not all that attractive to me, and her personality, is really beginning to wear on me and shit, we are just too opposite. Also appearance wise, I've seen better." I laugh at my own ridiculous thought.

Iggy laughs out loud, "You mean fake girls on porn?" I stare at him and laugh.

"Fang there is three males in the house, we all watch it, even Gazzy. We're guys." He smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"I know what we are doing when we get back to the house."

"For some reason, I have a feeling Max won't approve." Iggy states sarcastically.

"No, but honestly I'm sure she and Ella are out somewhere as upset as Max was. I bet you on it." I spread my wings stretching them, then jump into the air.

"How much you wanna bet Fang?" Iggy smiles to himself devilishly.

Iggy's P.O.V.

As Fang and I are flying back to the house, I'm hoping that he is right about Ella and Max. As we continue to fly, I can't help but imagine him in my mind and admire him, his smooth taught muscles that ripple from his arms through his chest down his torso. I don't need to see him to know at beautiful he is, I just know. His magnificent black wings that shimmer blue and indigo in the moon light. His piercing black eyes are such a mystery even to Angel who is telepathic and psychic can't figure him out, maybe why another reason I'm drawn to him. That and maybe because he is just…what's the word…so damn hot…I laugh at my thoughts.

"What's so funny over there?" Fang looks over at me with a smile.

_Damn if I could only see him smile and his lips…_ "Just hoping you're right about Max and Ella. Porn and alcohol!" I shout and pump my fist in the air. Fang laughs and just shakes his head.

When we finally reach the house, the lights are all off except the porch light, and there is a note from Ella saying they will be staying at the campus dorms for the remainder of the vacation.

_Perfect…_ I smile to myself again. "Grab your computer; we'll hook it up to the TV." I yell from the living room getting out cables from behind the TV stand.

I hook up the computer to the TV as Fang stands over my shoulder, I can feel his breath wisp against my neck and shiver. After things are hooked up I go lay on the couch and Fang goes in sits in the recliner, we browse through the internet porn. We decide to watch one with some red head chick and a wannabe gangster white guy. It's some funny shit…

Fang watches the five minute video while I just listen in. At the end we stare at each other, and burst out laughing. "That was some bad sex." Fang laughs, "She couldn't even keep him in."

"Porn is just to make fun of people and how bad they suck." I get up from the couch.

"Maybe, but you looked aroused."

"So do you Fang." I smirk "Want a drink?"

"Beer trio will do."

I walk to the kitchen as Fang finds another video. Fang's beer trio is Michelob Ultra, Budweiser, and Coors Light. My preferred drink is well a Suicide, splash of whiskey, tequila, rum, and scotch. I grab our drinks and walk back to the living room.

"Thanks Ig." Fang grabs his beers pops the cap off the Budweiser and starts gulping.

"Easy man, don't want to get wasted this early." I laugh and take a sip of my concoction.

"Iggy, you know it takes at least a twenty-four pack to fuck me up. We have a high metabolism, remember?"

"The hell with it bottoms up." We clash our drinks and chug them down. Need the boost of courage…

"That was good, haven't drank in a while." Fang gets up from his chair as another pointless episode of porn begins.

I take a deep breath, then get up from the couch and follow Fang into the kitchen. I walk behind him It's now or never…

"Fang…"

"Yea, what is it Iggy?" Fang turns around and looks at me.

I push him up against the wall behind him.

"What are you doing?" Fang's voice is confused.

I can smell alcohol on his breath. "Something I've been wanting to do." I grasp both his wrist in one of my hands and raise it above his head, pinning him against the wall. My free hand strokes his neck down his defined chest and torso before stopping at the top of his jeans.

"Iggy st-"

I cut off Fang's words as I press my lips against his. I feel him tense under me and struggle a bit but I hold him in place with my hand and body. I trace my tongue along his bottom lip, he slightly opens, and I force my tongue through the barrier rubbing it against his as I continue to stroke his torso. I stop, pull back, and wait for him to react.

_Don't push me away…_

**Fang's P.O.V.**

My mind is racing and confused, as my lips burn against Iggy's. I can't focus or think straight at all. A second ago we were drinking and watching porn, and now Iggy has me against the wall and he kissed me. Iggy pulls away from and stares into my eyes, he looks nervous, uncertain. Both of our breathing is heavy and he releases his grasp on my wrists.

I stare into his pale eyes, trying to make some logical conclusion about all of this. _Alcohol…No we haven't hardly drank any. _ But another part of me remembers back to Ella and Iggy's argument earlier that day. "Banished because of something stupid like this." I put the pieces together in my hazy and lust filled mind. _Iggy's gay…?_

"Fang, say something please…" Iggy's voice is soft.

But I don't know what to say. He just kissed me, but…I didn't push him away. Max and I are over… I think to myself. Maybe I didn't find her appealing because…she wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to believe myself but it started to make sense maybe…I'm gay too…just was too ignorant and disconnected with myself to realize it. I grin to myself._..fuck it, one way to find out…_I grab the bottle of scotch and drink it dry.

Iggy is just standing there. "Say something…" Iggy is pleading with me now.

I look at him, for once really look at him and take him in. He was slightly taller than me. I was six foot so he must have been 6'3 about. His reddish blonde hair contrasting greatly against his pale, blue eyes and pale skin that covered tight defined muscles like mine. His soft lips and elegant, auburn wings. I lean myself up against the wall and pull Iggy to me. Our faces are close together, almost touching.

"Kiss me." I whisper against his lips.

I see him smile before he leans against me and tangles his fingers into my shaggy black hair and claims my lips with his.


	6. Drunken Chance

**So this is the beginning of my chapters, I went back and edited the other 4 that were previously written and changed some words around to hopefully clear up confusion anyone had. I'll do my best to proof read and fix errors before posting. By the way most of the story will be Fang's P.O.V but I'll put some of Iggy in there to mix it up. Need reviews to see if anyone wants me to keep this going, if not I'll just start on some other story. Haha. Sorry took so long just became a lifeguard so had to take classes and shit load of tests.**

**Iggy's P.O.V**

"_Kiss me." Fang whispers against my lips and I have no intention of objecting his want._

_I press my lips firmly against his and tangle my fingers into his black mess of hair. I press my tongue against his lips and he tenses slightly but then relaxes and allows me to explore is mouth. His lips are soft and gentle and slow, while mine are more aggressive and demanding. I pull back a second to face Fang, I can smell the liquor on him heavily now. I remove his shirt and toss it to the side, caressing is upper body._

"_Hold on." Fang pants. He steps to my side and grabs another bottle I assume because I hear him unscrewing a cap. Smell of tequila hits me and I giggle at myself 'Tequila makes her, his, clothes fall off'. _

"_What's so funny there?" Fang comes behind me and rests his head against mine._

"_Just a funny song is all." I hear Fang put the bottle on the counter, it sounds empty. 'Damn'. _

_I turn around and face him placing a hand on his hip and the other behind his neck and slowly bring his lips closer to mine. This time he doesn't object and actually begins to kiss back. I slip my hand from his waist down a bit further and feel him hard beneath my touch. I moan into his kiss feeling more excited myself. I pull away and grab another bottle for Fang._

"_Wild Turkey, good choice" Fang opens it and begins downing it. _

'_He's going to pass out soon I'm sure'_

_I walk us over to the couch and lay him down, as I climb on top. I rub our erections together and Fang moans into my neck._

"_Do you like that?"_

"_Yesss" Fang's speech is slurred and he sounds barely awake. I calm down the kissing till it's just a soft gentle touch of our lips. I pull away after a moment and Fang is passed out. I smile and cover him with a blanket._

_I turn off the lights and take one last look at the sleeping man on the couch, "Night my dark demon."_

**Fang's P.O.V**

Light is coming in from the blinds in the living room. I unwillingly open my eyes to the brightness. After letting my eyes adjust I lift my head and sit up on the couch. I pause trying to figure out why I'm on the couch. I scan around but I don't see anyone up and moving around. I rub my eyes groggily, noticing I'm still dressed minus my shirt which is nowhere to be seen. I stand up too quickly and I see flash of white..._head rush_. It takes me a second to catch my bearings but I make my way to the kitchen a moment later. There are empty beer bottles and bottles of liquor in the kitchen and on the floor. _That explains that_…I also see my black shirt laying on the counter next to the wall. _ Why's that there?_ I try to recall what happened last night. I remember finally ending things with Max, slight numb feeling runs through me, but I shake it off. _What else happened? Iggy and I returned here and started drinking and watching porn, and then...I guess I just blacked out._

**Iggy's P.O.V**

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and then a knock at my door.

"Iggy, can I come in."

It's Fang, of course. My heart starts pounding, _What if he remembers last night and says it's all a mistake…better, rather worse….what if he remembers and enjoyed it. _"Hold on." I shout out climbing out of bed and slipping on some comfy gym shirts. I go and open the door awaiting for whatever Fang's reaction is.

**Yes I know it's short but I'm trying to get this chapter out cause took a lot longer than I wanted to I apologize. Anyways, first semi lemon. Not too much happening yet. Review please! Reviews will keep me going and hopefully make me a better writer…someday, I hope XD**


End file.
